Mosskit (TC)
Mosskit is a gray and white she-kit with green eyes.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, Page 78 History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Mosskit is the kit of a inter-Clan couple: Oakheart of RiverClan and Bluestar of ThunderClan. Bluestar gave her three kits to Oakheart for him to raise in RiverClan, so that she could become deputy instead of the ambitious and violent warrior Thistleclaw. Her kits were named Stonekit, Mistykit, and Mosskit. Mosskit died in the snow during the trip to RiverClan, and never made it out of the territory whereas her siblings lived on to become Stonefur and Mistyfoot. Bluestar's dead sister, Snowfur, led Mosskit to StarClan, and cared for her, feeling protective of her niece. In the other books where Mosskit appeared she was a she-cat, but in this one he is a tom. Cats of the Clans :In Cats of the Clans, she, along with two other cats, Adderkit and Blossomkit, who are also kits of StarClan, meet Rock, who tells them stories about different Clan cats. In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Mosskit was born in leafbare. Later, she along with her siblings, Mistykit and Stonekit left ThunderClan toward RiverClan to be raised by Bluefur's mate, Oakheart. She froze to death in the cold weather before they crossed the RiverClan border and she was later buried by Bluefur in the snow. When Bluefur traveled to the Moonstone when she was to become leader, Mosskit gave her mother one of her nine lives, along with the gift of trust. When Bluestar apologizes for her death, Mosskit replies simply that she misses her. Character Pixels Image:Mosskit.png| Male version Image:Mosskit2.png| Female version Family Members Mother: ::BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 - Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Father: ::OakheartRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 - Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Brother: ::StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: ::MistyfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 - Living (As of Sunrise) Grandmothers: ::MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75 - Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member ::Lilystem - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: ::Stormtail - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: ::SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 - Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Uncle: ::Crookedstar - Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Cousins: ::WhitestormRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 - Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member ::Silverstream - Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Second Cousins: ::SorreltailRevealed as Whitestorm's daughter in Forest of Secrets, pg 247 - Living (As of Sunrise) ::SootfurRevealed as Whitestorm's son in Forest of Secrets, pg 247 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::RainwhiskerRevealed as Whitestorm's son in Forest of Secrets, pg 247 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Stormfur -Living (as of Eclipse) ::Feathertail - Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Third Cousins: ::MolepawRevealed as Sorreltail's son in Sunset, pg 27 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::HoneyfernRevealed as Sorreltail's daughter in Sunset, pg 27 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::PoppyfrostRevealed as Sorreltail's daughter in Sunset, pg 27 - Living (As of Sunrise) ::CinderheartRevealed as Sorreltail's daughter in Sunset, pg 27 - Living (As of Sunrise) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters